User blog:Cfp3157/Pokémon Tournament: Roger Morrison vs. Lysander Summers
Roger Morrison, '''the son of a millionaire earning his worth vs. '''Lysander Summers, '''the ghost hunter avenging his fallen friends Intro Roger Morrison checked his watch, observing his opponent as he walked in. He wore a green trench coat, and his hat covered most of his face. A crossbow was on his back, and he walked with the feeling he thought he was intimidating. He wasn't. "Roger Morrison, nice to meet ya." The trainer glanced up, nodding his head. "Lysander Summers." Their host walked into the room as well, an ice pack on his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Roger asked, his curiosity peaked. "Shut up, I just got back from a mountain of work. You two both know the drill, get in there." Walking in silence, Lysander chuckled silently as Roger was buffeted with sand as they walked onto the battlefield. Roger Morrison Born to a renowned innovator in the Pokéball industry, Roger spent a majority of his teenage life sheltered from genuine friends. Throughout high school, people often made false friends for cash. Catching on to it out of high school, Roger left his father's blessing to earn his own reputation. Given nothing but six Pokéballs and an optimistic view of life, Roger a vast majority of his appearance. Managing to defeat all of the gym leaders in his native Hoenn with his gathered team, Roger took to the seas and traveled. The bonding he went through with his team caused him to not return to his father and settle in Kalos, much to his father's approval. |-|Cerberus= A gift from his father, Cerberus was one of Roger's few genuine friends. When Roger left his life of riches behind, Cerberus reluctantly stayed behind to await his master. Roger returned frequently after his gym battles, and Cerberus always greeted him with enthusiasm. An empty spot on his roster, Roger finally allowed Cerberus to join him in their adventures after a long and worthy battle under control of Roger's father. '''Basic Information: *Name: Cerberus *Species: Arcanine *Type: Fire *Ability: Flash Fire **Power increases when the Pokémon is hit by a Fire-attack. *Item: Assault Vest **A vest that prevents the wearer from using status moves, but also increases special defense. Moves: *'ExtremeSpeed:' Cerberus is surrounded by a white/clear aura as he tackles the foe at blinding speed. *'Double Kick:' Cerberus leaps at the target, smacking the target twice with each paw. *'Crunch:' Cerberus attacks the foe, pinning them down and taking a gigantic bite at them. *'Solar Beam:' Cerberus' mane glows white, and he releases a beam of sunlight powered by...the sun. *'Thunder Fang:' Cerberus' fangs crackle with electricity, and he then bites the foe. *'Close Combat:' Cerberus rams into the target, unleashing a barrage of paw strikes against the foe. |-|Stymphalian= When he decided to challenge the gyms of Hoenn to settle his personal honor, a Skarmory was his first recruit. The leader of a flock of picnic thieves near Rusturf Tunnel, the Skarmory was caught after Roger snuck up on the flock and randomly threw it into the scattering Pokémon. While it was intended for a Swellow, he was just as satisfied when the Stymphalian displayed her strength and durability in a gym battle. Basic Information *Name: Stymphalian *Species: Skarmory *Type: Steel/Flying *Ability: Keen Eye **Stymphalian cannot succumb to accuracy-decreasing attacks. *Item: Quick Claw **A claw that enhances speed. Moves: *'Air Slash:' Stymphalian's wings glow white, and she forms sharp, blue rings that attack the foe as she flaps her wings. *'Screech:' Stymphalian screeches at the target, and the loundness of the screech lowers defense. *'Sandstorm:' Stymphalian flaps her wings, kicking up enough dust and sand to create a sandstorm-esque environment. *'Hyper Beam:' An orange orb forms in front of Stymphalian's beak, and she unleashes all of her power into a single blast at the target. *'Roost:' Stymphalian stops sits down for a rest, regaining energy whilst glaring into your soul. She knows what you did at that bar last night, and disapproves. *'Double Team:' Stymphalian forms several clones of herself, and the clones surround her. |-|Stripe= A thief renowned in Dewford Town for swapping out silverware, watches, and other shiny objects for a gem shard, Stripe was captued by Roger after attempting to steal Stymphalian's Pokéball. The Pokémon was released, and what resulted was a rather harsh beating for the Sableye. Deciding to make use of the former thief, Roger captured him. Using his speed and wits in a battle, he often hides from Roger during breaks. Basic Information *Name: Stripe *Species: Sableye *Type: Ghost/Dark *Ability: Prankster **Status moves are performed faster than normal. *Item: Flame Orb **After a short time, the orb burns the target. Moves: *'Fling:' Stripe throws his Flame Orb at the target, which sticks to them. *'Thief:' Stripe flips over the target, grabbing their item if one is equipped while also doing damage. *'Agility:' Stripe vanishes and reappears while sprinting at the target, increasing his speed. *'Shadow Ball:' Stripe forms a ball of shadowy energy in his hands, and throws the projectile at the target. *'Focus Punch:' Stripe's fist glows black, and he focuses. Once he feels ready, he punches the target with incredible force. *'Fury Swipes:' Stripe leaps at the target, slashing at any visible spot on their body with blinding speed. |-|Snug= A thick-headed brute, Snug was captured when he knocked himself out charging at Roger when the trainer approached his territory. Awaking to find himself unable to ignore the commands of Roger while in battle, Snug insistently disobeyed his trainer outside of it. This attitude changed, however, when Roger assisted Snug in defending other Steel-type Pokémon that were being hunted by miners in Victory Road. Basic Info: *Name: Snug *Species: Lairon *Type: Steel/Rock *Ability: Rock Head **Does not receive damage from recoil. *Item: Hard Stone **Increases the power of Rock-type moves. Moves: *'Zen Headbutt:' Snug's head glows blue, and he headbutts the foe with enough power to possibly make them flinch. *'Head Smash:' Snug is surrounded by a bluish-white orb, and he blindly charges full-force at the target. *'Rock Smash:' Snug slams his head into the target with enough force that could shatter stone. *'Stone Edge:' Snug slams his head into the ground, causing multiple stones to launch themselves at the target. *'Stealth Rock:' Snug slams his head into the ground, causing jagged stones to form a ring around the target. Whenever a Pokémon is swapped in, the stones attack that Pokémon. *'Rock Tomb:' Snug jumps up and then lands, his weight causing large chunks of stone to fall onto the target. |-|Heartwood= Despite hailing from the Kalos region, Heartwood was captured by Roger after it was shipped to Hoenn by the shady organization known as The Black Shadow. Out of the goodness of his heart, Roger helped the Trevenant free her fellow enslaved Pokémon. Harsh and apathetic after the experience, Heartwood found little purpose in her new region. After a long battle, Heartwood decided to follow Roger. Basic Info: *Name: Heartwood *Species: Trevenant *Type: Ghost/Grass *Ability: Natural Cure **Any status affliction is healed naturally. *Item: Insect Plate **Increases power of Bug-type moves Moves: *'Forest's Curse:' Heartwood plants her feet into the ground, causing vines to ensnare the target and turn it into a Grass-type. *'X-Scissor:' Heartwood crosses her arms, and then slams them into her opponent diagonally. *'Leech Seed:' Heartwood launches acorns at her target, and these seeds drain health from the opponent into Heartwood. *'Will-o-Wisp:' Heartwood's eyes glow purple, and her branches unravel to expose fiery balls. They launch at the target, burning it. *'Curse:' Heartwood's eyes glow black, and an eerie aura surrounds her. Now, she has laid a damaging curse onto her opponent at the cost of half of her health. *'Ingrain:' Heartwood's roots launch into the ground, gradually restoring a small portion of her health. |-|Grootslag= A gift from Professor Elm, Grootslag is a determined and battle-hardened Pokémon with a past shrouded in mystery. Apparently left abandoned by his original trainer, Elm took care of the devastated and heart-broken Pokémon until Roger arrived in Hoenn. With all badges except the Balance Badge, Roger traveled south towards Petalburg City while Elm was visiting. Despite his reluctance to travel with another, the angry Swampert was given to Roger. Basic Info: *Name: Grootslag *Species: Swampert *Type: Water/Ground *Ability: Torrent **When low on health, power is increased. *Item: Swampertite **Transform Grootslag into a Mega Swampert upon usage. Moves: *'Hydro Pump:' Grootslag opens his mouth and unleashes a powerful stream of water. *'Earthquake:' Grootslag slams his fists into the ground, causing a tremor to shake the battlefield. *'Waterfall:' Grootslag rushes at the target, slamming into it with incredible power that may cause the target to flinch. *'Hail:' Grootslag's tail glows light blue, and clouds appear. These clouds then drop hail onto the field for an amount of time. *'Frustration:' Grootslag's eyes glow red, and he unleashes all his anger over the past into a single punch. *'Ice Punch:' Grootslag's fist is covered with icy shards, and he punches the target with his ice-cold fist. Lysander Summers Raised in Lavender Town, Lysander lived under the constant, looming shadow of the Pokemon Tower, or as he and his friends called it, "The Mausoleum". It wasn't until his teens did he finally get a motivation in life. While out in the woods, they found themselves stalked by a Honedge. By morning's light, Lysander was the last one alive as he stumbled out of the woods to tell the tail. Eventually, he decided that the ghost had too much 'fun' tormenting the humans, so adopting some of the pokemon of his deceased friends, he left Lavender Town to travel across the land to capture rouge Ghost, Dark, and Psychic Types and reform them. His travels has lead him from Kanto across the different regions, eventually landing in the Kalos region where he runs his trade out of the back room of a bar. |-|Gabriel= Owned prior to the forest incident, Gabriel was the only one who made Lysander feel at ease, and was the first one he took with him when he decided to go off to capture and reform the rouge Ghost-types. Basic Information *Name: Gabriel *Species: Liepard *Type: Dark *Ability: Limber **Protects the Pokémon from paralysis. *Favorite TV show: Mythbusters *Item: Expert Belt **It's a well-worn belt that slightly boosts the power of super-effective moves. Moves: *'Night Slash:' Gabriel leaps at the opponent as her paw begins to glow violet. At her first chance she slashes at them. *'Pursuit:' Gabriel chasing after the foe, she pounces onto them, digging her claws in deep. *'Payback:' Gabriel lands on her feet after receiving a blow, Gabriel quickly pounces back at the enemy aiming at their face. *'Snarl:' Gabriel gives a slow, deep, and threatening growl as she circles around her foe. *'Fury Swipes:' Gabriel extends her claws out fully and begins to leap back and forth at the foe, raking her claws across their skin. *'Play Rough:' Gabriel goes all out as she leaps at the enemy. As she makes contact with the foe, a dust cloud kicks up as she scratches and claws her enemy. |-|Willow= Owned by his girlfriend, Willow, before her untimely death, Lysander began projecting her onto the Gardevoir, treating her as if she was his girlfriend. When Lysander went off to wrangle rouge Ghost Pokemon, Willow was one of the Pokemon who willingly came with him. Basic Information: *Name: Willow *Species: Gardevoir *Type: Fairy/Psychic *Ability: Synchonize **Whenever afflicted with a status condition, the opponent gains the condition as well. *Favorite TV show: Twin Peaks *Item: Life Orb **It boosts the power of moves, but at the cost of some HP on each hit. Moves: *'Future Sight:' Willow's eyes sparkle in an aquamarine light, after a bit, a bolt of powder blue lightning comes down and hits her enemy. *'Hypnosis:' Willow bows her head as if she's about to pray, but launches a series of rings from her head at her foe. *'Torment:' Willow spins around and appears to give a rude gesture to the opponent, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row. *'Psyshock:' Willow generates a sphere of psychic energy that she then hurls at her foe. *'Moonblast:' Borrowing the power of the moon, Willow attacks the target with a glowing white sphere. *'Magical Leaf:' Willow twirls, kicking up the leaves which then launch at her foe that hit her foe no matter what. |-|Brahm= Owned by his best friend, Brahms, the Mienshao began spending more and more time with Lysander after the death of his owner, but his owner's family had a hard time to let go of the Mienshao, as it was the last reminder of their son. Eventually, they were able to let go of the Pokemon and Brahms joined Lysander. Basic Information: *Name: Brahm *Species: Mienshao *Type: Fighting *Ability: Inner Focus **Protects the Pokémon from flinching. *Favorite film: Ninja (2009) *Item: White Herb **It will restore any lowered stat in battle once. Moves: *'Focus Blast:' Brahm pulls back into a hadouken pose as he charges up a sapphire color sphere that he then launches at the enemy *'Acrobatics:' Using handsprings and flips, Brahm hits his foe several times from various angles. *'Low Sweep:' As a melee attack comes at him, Brahm drops to the ground and proceeds to trip up his enemy, causing them to hit the ground. *'Double Team:' Performing a short Tai Chi move, several copies of him also doing the move appear around the enemy. *'Reversal:' Small white orbs float around Brahm as he charges at his foe and preforms a one-inch punch. *'Drain Punch:' Brahm winds up as his fist gets covered in a green aura. He then lets loose either a left or right hook at his foe. As he connects, small white beads go from the enemy to Brahm, healing him. |-|Angelus= While traversing an abandoned psyche ward that several people had vanished in over several weeks, Lysander became the object of fascination of a friendly Chandelure who lead him to the captives and helped him stave off the Sableyes that had kidnapped them. Seeing that not all Ghost type were evil, Lysander took him in. Basic Information: *Name: Angelus *Species: Chandelure *Type: Ghost/Fire *Ability: Flame Body **Contact with the Pokémon may burn the attacker. *Favorite film: Haunted Mansion *Item: Focus Band **The holder may endure a potential KO attack, leaving it with just 1 HP. Moves: *'Hex:' Angelus's eyes burn bright as his flames increase in size, creating a large flaming eye above him that stares into the soul of his enemy. *'Shadow Ball:' Angelus creates a dark purple sphere forms from his flames that is then launched at foe. *'Fire Blast:' From the top flame, Angelus fires a stream of violet fire that forms the kanji for fire as it hits the target. *'Will-O-Wisp:' Angelus spins around, firing up to 5 blue-violet fireballs at the enemy. *'Flame Burst:' Fire sprays from each of Angelus's flames that then curve and dive straight at the foe. *'Smog:' The large flame on hi head turns into thick gray smoke as Angelus leans forward so the top of its head is facing the opponent and fires. |-|Salazar= While traversing a haunted museum, Lysander came across a Gallade outnumbered by a gang of Dusclops. Joining in the fight, they were able to stave off the Ghost Pokemon and destroy the artifact that was summoning them to the one spot. In return for saving him, the Gallade joined him. Basic Information: *Name: Salazar *Species: Gallade *Type: Psychic/Fighting *Ability: Steadfast **Boosts the Speed stat each time the Pokémon flinches. *Favorite film: Kill Bill *Item: Life Orb **It boosts the power of moves, but at the cost of some HP on each hit. Moves: *'Swords Dance:' Salazar performs a frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit, increasing his attack. *'Close Combat:' Salazar fights the target up close without guarding itself. *'Night Slash:' Salazar slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. *'Zen Headbutt:' Salazar focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. *'Power-Up Punch:' Salazar starts striking the opponent over and over again, making the user's fists stronger. *'Facade:' An attack move that doubles its power if Salazar is poisoned, burned, or has paralysis. |-|Soma= As Lysander traveled across Sinnoh, he found himself looking to the future...with the possibility of settling down and having a son. By now, he had severely pissed off several clans of Ghost-Pokemon, so his family would be in constant danger. Deciding to find a loyal companion that he could pass on to his son, he took in an Eevee and evolved it to an Umbreon. Soma seems to have a cozy relationship with Gabriel. Basic Information: *Name: Soma *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize **Whenever afflicted with a status condition, the opponent gains the condition as well. *Favorite TV show: X-Files *Item: Leftovers **Soma's HP is slowly but steadily restored throughout the battle. Moves: *'Wish:' One turn after this move is used, the target's HP is restored by half the Soma's max HP. *'Protect:' Soma creates a blue barrier that causes almost all attacks to be evaded. *'Heal Bell:' Soma makes a soothing bell chime to heal the status conditions of all the party Pokémon. *'Iron Tail:' Soma slams her tail into the target, which has now become hard as metal. *'Shadow Ball:' Soma hurls a shadowy blob at the target. Notes *Default weather; Sandstorm. *Both sides will begin with six Pokemon that fight in tabber order. *The fight goes on until one or both trainers have no Pokemon left to fight with. *Standard voting rules apply. Pick the battlefield! Lava Rock Ice Water Lava Field.png|Lava Field Rock Field.png|Rock Field Water Field.png|Water Field Ice Field.jpg|Ice Field Category:Blog posts